After The Gun Goes Bang
by Dana's-Alice
Summary: Takes place after the season 1 finale, Jane has been shot and its Maura that looks after her. Surprisingly to both of them, Jane lets her. But just how vulnerable is Jane willing to be, and how will the necessity and dependance they have on each other affect their friendship? will it bring them even closer or cause them to push away? Rizzles endgame
1. Chapter 1

_Beads of sweat where forming on Maura's forehead, she could feel her heart beating in her throat, fear ringing in her ears, as she fought back the tears. And yet Jane appeared so calm, she still sounded authoritive even though her brother was dying on the table in front of her as rogue cop pointed a gun at her. Maura admired that the whole time Jane managed to stall Bobby by talking calmly to him while staying stood firmly between him and herself. _

_However, although Jane appeared calm, this couldn't be further from the truth, she didn't know who to worry for more, her brother had now stopped mumbling the little bit of sense that he had been making before and was now lying completely silently, or Maura who had already been threatened by Bobby. And if Jane lost either of them she would lose everything, Frankie: her brother, and Maura not only her colleague but her best friend who she loved. Maura was one of the only people outside the family that Jane trusted with her life, that's when Jane realized that wasn't true, because Maura had become family! And it was this need to protect two people who she truly loved that made this situation so hard_

_Bobby's voice brought Jane out of her thoughts and back to reality, as he was explaining his plan, the downfall of most criminals, because they get cocky and feel the need to explain to people just how intelligent they really are. Jane knew this all too well. He told Jane how he was going to claim that he was the in the building trying to help save the officers trapped inside but how only he got out alive_

_'so im just going to sit tight, and wait to be rescued' he smiled smugly, not lowering his hand gun from Jane at any point he bent down and picked up the rapid fire machine gun that one of his accomplices had been using before taking fire himself. _

_'that is, after I shoot the three of you' he shrugged showing no guilt for what he was about to do_

_Jane moved even closer to Maura taking hold of her arm as a sign of support as well as giving Jane the ability to push or move Maura at any moment if needed. Jane squeezed Maura's arm, only for a moment but it was enough that Maura could tell Jane was truly worried, bringing tears to Maura's eyes forcing her to try harder to repress them. _

_He knew he had to kill them, because they knew the truth, and even watching as Jane stood protecting her friend who was finding it harder and harder to fight back the tears he felt surprisingly little guilt._

_Then another males voice filled the room, causing Bobby to take his eyes off Jane for the first time _

_'Give it up Bobby' Korsak's voice was the best thing Jane had ever heard at this moment as she realized that Maura had been secretly transmitting the whole conversation via walky talky ensuring that Bobby wouldn't be allowed to get away with his plan. Jane had a moment of pure pride in Maura, 'that's why shes the brains of the team' Jane thought_

Bobby however was less proud as panic began to set in, he realized that he needed to adapt his plan and so he strapped the machine gun to his back and pointed the hand gun back towards Jane. He grabbed Jane by the arm turning her so that his arm was around her neck with the pistol aimed point blank at her head. Jane still had hold of Maura's arm, Maura trying her hardest to keep Jane with her, until she was pulled from her.

'NO!' Maura shouted as she watched Bobby violently removed Jane from the room, the look of fear flooded Jane's face, a sight that not many saw often, as she looked helplessly into Maura's eyes begging over and over in her mind that Maura would make it out of this. Then there was silence as Maura was left completely useless to help Jane, however still she managed to fight back the tears, because as soon as she was sure that they were out of sight she made a run for the exit, either to get help or at least to keep a distant eye on Jane.

_'Bobby please, its over, you're never going to get away with it so just give it up' Jane tried to sound as calm as possible but was fully aware that her voice was breaking from fear, as she was forced out of the police building in front of Korsak, Frost and a whole team of people all with their eyes fixed on Bobby weapons drawn, knowing that none of them could take the shot because he was holding Jane too tight._

_And so they all watched both Bobby and Jane unable to rescue their colleague and more importantly their friend._

_'please Bobby, just let me go, please, please' Jane continued to beg him to let her go, for the first time since Hoyt she didn't mind appearing weak, or like she needed saving, because as much as she hated to admit it she was scared._

_Jane's panic became more apparent as she started to shout to her team_

_'shoot him! Just shoot him! Or Frankie isn't going to make it!' even in a moment of life and death Jane was worried about her brother's safety over hers, and although she was safe when Jane had been taken from her, the fear that Maura could still get hurt was like a weight in her stomach._

_It was thinking about both Maura and Frankie and how she could possibly insure their safety that Jane decided to act, she knew that she had to stop Bobby and so in a moment of surprising calmness Jane knew what she must do. She took hold of Bobby's hand and pulled it as hard as she could down into her stomach until she could feel the barrel of the gun dig into her, and before Bobby had a chance to realize what she was doing and fight back against her she pulled the trigger. The bullet tearing through her body causing agonizing pain, but only for a moment as then everything went numb._

_The next moments unraveled in slow motion, as Maura, who had made it outside only to see her best friend get shot as a spray of blood burst from Bobby's back, Frost and Korsak all seemed to freeze in disbelief at what had happened._

_It was Maura that moved first, as she ran to Jane watching as she fell to the floor, it was now that Maura couldn't fight back the tears anymore, as they streamed down her cheeks. Korsak and Frost knew now that they had to act fast._

_And so they pulled Bobby away from Jane as they checked him for life signs knowing that even thought they hated it they could do nothing for Jane, and so should allow Maura to lead, and do only as instructed_

_'Korsak I need you to keep pressure on the exit wound' she demanded in the most authoritive voice that she could, trying to stay as professional as possible so that she didn't simply break down when she was needed most. Maura used a towel that was passed to her and placed it over the entry wound on Janes stomach._

'Jane can you hear me? you're going to be ok? You hear me! Jane I need you to stay with me, oh god please stay with me' she begged. Jane's ears were ringing from the noise of the gun shot however even though all else was muffled to her she could hear Maura's voice clear as always, she wished for more than anything to apologize to her but coudnt find the words, and so as tears escaped from her eyes as she placed her hand on Maura's and squeezed it as tightly as she could, before her eyes closed and her hand went limp, the last conscious thought she had was that at least Maura was safe.

XXXXXX

_'no no no no! Jane listen to me, you need to open your eyes, Jane please! Please just do this for me' Maura pleaded and begged, the sight of her keeping pressure on Jane and not giving in as tears flowed from her, broke Frost's heart as he stood lost in the chaos of the moment, until the flickering blue lights of the ambulance arrived and he kicked into a professional mind yet again_

_'over here' he gestured to the two paramedics that exited the van, as he led them to Jane. Together they moved her to a stretcher and into the back of the van, Maura got in without any hesitation, she knew that she would be help to them, however her main reason was that no one could make her leave Jane. No one._

_****XXXXXX_

Maura jolted herself awake, beads of sweat pouring from her as she panted trying to work out where she was. She realized that she was in a hospital chair, the same one she had spent most of the last week in, the soft humming and beeping of various medical machines filling the room. She rubbed her eyes to try and leave her nightmare behind.

Maura slowly pulled herself out of the very thinly padded chair and pulled it closer to the bed in which Jane was asleep. Maura settled herself back in the chair and took Jane's hand in her own for support and comfort. She had been so lonely the past week, even when Jane was awake she wasn't her usual stubborn, sarcastic self, Maura couldn't wait for when Jane was able to leave the hospital so that she could be back in her own house, because it was evident to Maura that Jane hated being here more than she did, she missed her own bed, her own sofa, Jo Friday and as much as she hated to admit it she missed Bass.

but neither Maura nor Jane could complain at being in the hospital room over the last week because at least Jane was alive, she had been lucky, other than serious healing time, she would be mostly unaffected after her healing time was up, although she would carry the scars for ever. Tears fell from Maura's eyes as she stroked Jane's hand, running her fingers over the scars she already wore,

'she already has so many scars' Maura thought to herself, more tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to be able to fix this, she would give anything to have Jane wake up healthy and happy, making some sarcastic comment, and never having to remember any of this, not the shooting, or fear Maura wanted so badly to erase Bobby and the fear that Hoyt had already instilled. But she knew this was not possible and so she would have to support her friend the best she could and help her back to being her usual self.

Maura, settler herself back into the chair before drifting off into what she wished was a far better dream than the memories of that day. Jane's hand still in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up slowly, she still felt groggy but she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position however she was overcome by the pain; radiating from her abdominal. A small groan escaped her. It was then that she realized she was alone, no one was in her room, no doctors, no family and most upsettingly no Maura. She had a momentary panic not knowing how to deal with being alone at this time, however before her mind could run away at full speed, the very familiar voice of Maura grew steadily louder just outside her room. Allowing jane to lay back and relax as she tried to make out as much of the conversation that Maura was clearly having with Jane's doctor.

'I know you want to keep her in for a bit longer, but I feel she would progress better if she was in a familiar environment' Jane couldn't believe that Maura was going against what the doctor was recommending, 'I mean shes the only person I know that actually waits an hour after eating before swimming' Jane thought to herself chuckling, causing yet more pain, followed by frustration and a grunt.

Maura entered the room upon hearing this grunt, 'oh you're awake, how are you feeling' she questioned, feeling disheartened that Jane had woken up alone, 'she must have thought that id abandoned her' Maura's guilty thought showed on her face.

'Just peachy doc' the attempt at a sarcastic tone was overpowered by the evident pain she was in.

'so what do you think Doctor? About what we were discussing' Maura clearly didn't want Jane to know the topic of discussion, she didn't want to get Jane's hopes up if her Doctor decided that he wouldn't discharge her willingly.

'I guess its up to my…our patient' he turned to Jane clearly not wanting to give her a choice but he continued 'would you rather stay in hospital where you can be regulated professionally, or would you rather be discharged into Doctor Isles's care, to recover at home?'

he had only just finished his sentence when Jane replied with the answer everyone knew she would prefer, 'seriously? Where do I sign to leave here?' a genuine smile filled her face, the first one since the incident, a whole week and it was Maura who made her smile. Neither of the pair were surprised though, Jane's family had been amazing however they always left her feeling drained, and she felt like she had to put a show on for them, so that they believed that she was healing up well. But not Maura, she was the only person that Jane felt safe being vulnerable with her, at least to a degree.

'steady on' the doctor jumped in 'we will have to talk to Doctor Isles to make sure that she understands just what is expected of her, and then there will be some paperwork that needs filling in, but if you're sure then you should be out by tea time tonight' uncertainty evident in his voice, he knew that Maura was capable of looking after her but he believed the best place for Jane to be was here in hospital, but after dealing with Jane a few times after other situations he was aware that if Jane wanted something there was no way he could stand in her way.

'Maura' Jane called just after the male doctor left the room so she could grab her alone, 'are you sure that your up for this, I know its asking a lot from you' Jane felt guilty now as she realized that she hadn't considered Maura when she had agreed to leave

'its what friends do, ill be there every step of the way Jane, I wouldn't leave you' Maura smiled her usual beaming smile and left the room to sign Jane into her care.


	3. Chapter 3

The paper work had taken longer than expected, and so it was nearer 8:30 pm as

Jane slumped onto the sofa of Maura's living room. Despite trying to hide the pain as best she could Jane knew that she hadn't fooled Maura on the way home, her forehead, neck and back were moist with sweat. She could tell her breathing was also erratic which wasn't helped by the fact that she held her breath when the pain was almost unbearable causing her to get out of breath easily. But she had made it, and now she was back in the place she felt safest. She never knew why she felt safer at Maura's than at her own house, but she did. Maybe because she knew that Maura would do anything to look after her, just as she would for her best friend, of course Maura had the knowledge to back up her good intentions. Jane felt like she only had the more physical protective qualities, but it was an ability that Maura admired, especially since the station situation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maura questioned making it clear that there was only one correct answer, of course Jane had no idea what this answer was

"Umm preparing to settle down with a beer?" she knew this was so not the answer but that's what she truly wanted, and maybe just maybe Maura would allow it.

"No you're not, the muscle damage alone rules out alcohol for at least 2-3 weeks the laceration to your peritoneum pushes it back even further, you can drink water and prune juice, the antioxidants in prune juice actively raise you're….." Jane had to interrupt before Maura turned into her usual Google-Mouthed self, spouting off random facts that Jane would never remember, no matter how hard she tried.

"Ok I get it, alcohol bad, prune juice good" she couldn't help but pull a face of disgust at the thought of prune juice. A yawn escaped her causing her pain at the sudden inhale, she grabbed her side, frustration flashed over her expression, Maura hated that she couldn't take the pain away from her or at least do more to help.

"I think its best that you lay down on the bed and try to relax, maybe catch an early night if possible, and then I can check you over in the morning" Maura tried her hardest not to overload her sentence with technical jargon as she knew that Jane was tired and the last thing she wanted to do was to irritate her.

Jane nodded slowly, knowing that Maura was right and attempted to lift herself up from the couch, a wall of pain hit her, however just before she was forced to complain a reinforcing arm slid around her waist as Maura positioned herself with Jane's arm around her shoulder taking most of the weight from Jane's control. Jane smiled at the slightly shorter Doctor, as she realized just how much Maura was willing to support her, physically and emotionally, making the thought of recovery far more pleasant.

And so Maura led Jane to her bed, where Jane had slept several times, usually after the harder hitting cases when they had both come back from work and grabbed a few drinks, meaning Jane couldn't drive home. Or when Jane had been scared, leading Maura's thoughts back to Hoyt and the night that Jane had stayed over after learning that Hoyt has managed to escape from jail. For Jane was a place of safety and closeness for her, a place in which she didn't have to be the tough detective, but instead be completely herself, knowing that Maura would stand by her no matter what.

Jane was all settled, the pillows were arranged perfectly and she felt completely better than when she was in the hospital bed, she looked up at Maura as she pulled the duvet up over Jane properly and tucked her in.

"Right, try to relax and get as much sleep as possible because it will help you heal much quicker, if you wake up during the night though just phone through to me in the other room and ill make sure that I come as quickly as I can" Maura explained pointing to the phone on the night stand.

"You're not staying in here with me?" Jane couldn't help but sound both disappointed and vulnerable.

"I think its best you get a full nights sleep, and I've got a few things to sort out before tomorrow but I promise if you need me ill be her" Maura smiled as she made her way to the door

"Maura… I just wanted to say… thank you" Jane knew she could always rely on Maura but this was different, she owed everything to Maura this time, she owed her not only her life but her brothers too, who thankfully was doing far better than Jane and had been able to go home after 2 days of hospital bed rest.

"Sweet dreams Jane" Maura whispered as she switched off the light and left her bedroom. Jane knew that it was for the best because she needed the sleep and she couldn't deny how tired she was, but it was the first night she had been alone since the shooting, because bless her, Maura had stayed in hospital every night with Jane. Even when the doctors had told her that she should get some rest herself and that Jane would be safe she had ignored them and slept in the hospital chair. Meaning that most mornings Jane woke up with her hand in Maura's feeling safe. Of course then Maura would ask her dozens of questions and would check and keep her own log of Jane's vitals which Jane would always say she didn't need to do because the Doctors were doing their jobs perfectly fine, but secretly she found it sweet, and it meant Maura could deal with what had happened in her own way. It gave her a sense of control.

Maura entered the living room and perched on the edge of her sofa, her mind racing with thoughts about what had happened, what could have happened and what was going to happen now. But she knew that these thoughts were useless for the moment, and so she decided to do what she did best and be Dr Isles. She started to organize the tablets she had been provided with for Jane, and started to pop them out of their packets and places them into a daily pill box organizer. Writing on the little box lids the time that they needed to be given to Jane.

But the sight of so many little tablets all of different colour and size, was yet again too much for Maura, and now that she was alone and was sure that Jane was asleep by now she decided not to fight it anymore and began to sob. Wave after wave of tears began to flow, she had tried to hard to fight them back for Jane's sake, she needed to stay strong for her! But now she could be weak, she could sit and cry while no one was dependent on her.

Random moments of that day kept replaying in her head, as she wondered if she had done anything differently would the out come had been the same? She wished she'd never let go of Jane's arm when Bobby pulled her away planning to use her as a shield. Ever time she replayed this moment she felt selfish because of the fear she felt in being left alone as well as her fear that Jane would be hurt. It was this moment that Maura decided she couldn't be the Dr who was nothing more than the brains she had to be proactive and do what Jane would do. Run to the rescue, or at least attempt to.

Of course the most heart breaking memory was when she had finally reached the front of the station:

_Startling some of the trained officers tensely watching Jane In Bobby's grip causing them to instinctively point their guns at Maura until they realized that she wasn't one of the terrorists. _

_This didn't bother Maura, her thoughts were not of her safety but of Jane's and then all of her worst fears came true as she heard the shot fired, a spray of red and then an overwhelming silence. The time from when Maura reached Jane to when the ambulance arrived seemed to last for an eternity. _

_It wasn't till they had arrived at the hospital and the doctors told her that they had it under control, and that she would have to stay in the waiting room until they gave her the word that she could see Jane that she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. Her patterned dress covered with red, her arms also crimson with blood, she couldn't take the sight of herself, she was covered head to foot in her best friends blood. Her tears had made tracks in the blood that had been smeared across her cheek while she was dealing with Jane. _

_She closed her eyes as tightly as she could to try and escape all the blood of the last hour. _

_'Pull it together Maura, Jane needs you, what can I do to help? Phone Angela! She will need to be here! Oh god how do I tell her about Jane, and…oh god and Frankie!" this thought stopped all others, Maura realized she was going to have to tell Angela who was like a mother to her that two of her children were in hospital and both were critical. _

_She walked to the pay phone just outside the hospital and dialed the number she had dialed hundreds of times before, however this time filled her with dread._

_"Hello Rizzoli household" the familiar voice of Angela caused a lump in Maura's throat, "hello? Is anyone there?"_

_"Angel"' Maura Croaked back in an effort to begin to explain the horror of the day_

_"Oh Maura sweetie, I was just about to put tea on, you and Jane aren't going to be late are you?" she questioned in her usual strict mum tone. She had no idea, Maura was about to tear her world apart, Maura couldn't handle it and burst into tears for the second time, in her head she damned herself but she knew she couldn't help it_

_"Maura what's wrong? What's happened?" Angela's voice was now frantic, she knew if Maura wasn't able to stay rational and together then it had to be bad._

_"Angela… I'm at the hospital…I'm so sorry, Frankie has been taken into surgery he's suffering from tension pneumothorax, its when…. It's a problem with his lung ill explain more when you get here…and Jane…..Jane has been shot" tears dripped from her cheek onto the phone, as she listened to Angela start to cry._

_"What?! How has this happened?!" Angela continued to sob "what are their chances?" she knew she could only handle one answer, but she also knew that Maura wouldn't lie to her or give her false hope._

_"Please just come Angela…please" Maura begged, Angela told her she would be as quick as she could and hung up, leaving Maura alone again._

_She knew that she couldn't be seen like this by Angela, it would worry her far more if she had to see her covered in Jane's blood and so she went to the closest restroom to the waiting room, putting in the plug she ran the tap until she had a sink of warm clean water. _

_She washed the blood from her bare arms, until they were back to being their usual colour, before she splashed water onto her face and scrubbed her face and neck. Using a handful of paper towels she dried her skin and pulled the plug from the sink allowing the now red tainted water to swirl down the drain. _

_Maura knew there was nothing that she could do about her dress and so would have to leave it as it was, but she felt more comfortable now that her skin wasn't covered in her best friends blood._

_And so she went and sat back in the waiting room silently, hoping for Angela or the doctors to approach her._

_XXXXXXX_

_"Maura sweetie!" the sight of Angela running towards Maura was so comforting, she was no longer alone 'thank god you're ok!' Maura couldn't believe that Angela had even used one thought for Maura at this time, but it touched her that she had._

_"Oh Angela I'm so sorry, I did my best" Angela pulled Maura in for a hug not spending a single thought on getting blood on her own clothes_

_"I know you did sweet, now tell me what's happened" Angela was managing to stay so calm, and so Maura had to do the same._

_"A group of terrorists took over the police department, they killed several on duty officers, Frankie was hit, but his bullet proof vest protected him, the force however has caused him to suffer from tension pneumothorax, its when there is a build up of gas in the lung, if untreated it can be fatal. I preformed the immediate surgery to buy him time more time, by cutting in certain areas to relieve pressure. It looks like he will be fine, we are just waiting on the Doctors final word" She tried to explain it all as calmly and as easily as possible, but trying to explain Jane's condition was already too hard_

_"…and Jane…Jane took a shot to her abdominal, I managed to slow the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood, and I couldn't assess the damage in the time I had, I'm so sorry….she saved everyone though, she…she is a hero" Maura struggled to get the last line out but was pulled back into Angela's embrace_

_"It sounds like she wasn't the only hero, I cant thank you enough" Angela and Maura stood holding each other as they sobbed, both waiting to find out if their world was about to fall apart._

_XXXXXXXX_

Maura snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen and poured herself some water to calm herself down, she caught her reflection, her eyes red and bloodshot, tiredness evident all over her face, but thankfully no blood. She sipped the water as she wandered to the room in which Jane was sleeping, she looked so peaceful; from this sight no one would guess what she had been through. And with the image of Jane being so peaceful Maura returned to the couch and pulled the blanked from the back down over her, she knew that she had a perfectly good bed in the spare room, but anything was more comfortable than the hospital chair, and she wanted to be as close to Jane as possible. It gave her peace of mind, she checked her watch it had just gone 10, she didn't need to wake Jane up for pain relief till 8ish so it gave her a solid amount of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maura…." A soft voice croaked as a hand gently stroked her shoulder and down to her side. A moment of perfection Maura thought, until she fully woke up and saw Jane stood over her, it wasn't this that ruined the perfection, but instead the blood that had seeped through Jane's shirt where her wound would be found.

Jane was supporting herself, with a great deal of effort on the table by the couch, her other hand still on Maura-

"I'm so sorry to wake you' the look of disappointment in Jane's face was what got Maura the most, she was heartbroken that Jane thought she had angered her by needing to wake her.

"Oh sweetie!, here sit down on the couch,' Maura stood up and helped lower Jane to the couch slowly,

"What happened?" Maura barely made eye contact with Jane as she was purely focused on the blood. Maura lifted up Jane's shirt up to just under her bust, completely focused on the blood soaked bandage.

"I had a nightmare, I guess I moved about and pulled a few stitches or something" Jane was trying her hardest to look calm even though it was clear that she was in pain, and still felt bad for not only waking Maura up but for still needing to be looked after.

Maura turned to the box in the corner of the room, it had to be the most packed first aid kit Jane had ever seen, it was full of every medical instrument that Jane knew about, and some that she had no idea what they were for. As Maura gathered various things from the box, Jane could tell that she was worried, which was surprising because she had assumed that Maura would be completely rational about it and simply explain what Jane had done wrong to cause this to happened. But before Jane made some mocking remark about her friends worry over what she assumed was a fairly simple problem she decided to bite her tongue, Maura had seen far too much of Jane's blood spilt recently. And truth be told Jane had also freaked out when she had woken up with a stabbing pain after dreaming of being shot again, only to find a blood soaked duvet.

Maura returned to Jane and started to, very gently pealed off the dressing from the wound 'this may hurt' she warned looking genuinely sorry to cause Jane any more pain Jane inhaled and tensed lightly in an attempt to stay completely still as the Dressing was pulled off. Both of them stopped and looked at the bloody hole. A dark black and purple bruise still covered most of the right side of the detective's stomach. Maura wiped over with a wet cloth to get rid of the blood around the wound and then very lightly applied cream around it

"This will help to fight off infections," she explained, tears forming in Jane's eyes from the stinging of the cream.

When the excess blood was washed off, and the cream rubbed in, Maura checked the stitches to make sure that they were all still ok despite being pulled, and nodded. Although a few had received a tug they should be ok, if they were looked after. Maura put a new dressing on: she lightly pressed the edges down ensuring it was proper stuck down. It was while she was sticking the dressing down that she realized just how toned Jane's stomach was, she had seen it many a time, when they had to get changed together, or during yoga, or the few gym trips together, but she had never been up close and she had rarely touched it. She wanted to say something about Jane's muscle definition but then decided it may be weird.

"Right" Maura's focus came back into the room, leaving thoughts of Jane's stomach,

"I just need you to stand up so I can make sure that the exit wound is ok" Jane slowly lifted herself from the couch, Maura helping the whole time, and turned to face away from her. Maura lifted her shirt back up and inspected the skin around the dressing. Similarly to the entrance of the wound, a large dark bruise covered most of the skin, but there was no blood on the dressing, and so Maura didn't see the need to change it so soon.

"Its looking good, I'm just going to check for swelling around the wound to make sure that all the surrounding tissue is ok" her voice sounded professional with a hint of worry, mostly again because she was scared of hurting Jane but knew that it needed to be done.

She pressed the flat of her palm to the left of the exit so it was between the wound and Jane's spine. Jane flinched noticeably causing Maura to recoil quickly

"Oh god I'm so sorry, did that hurt?" the professional tone completely gone from Maura now

"No its just your… your hand was cold" Jane blushed at how much of a girl she must have looked, but relaxed slightly when she heard a chuckle from behind her.

As she relaxed again, Maura put both hands on Jane's lower back just around the dressing and lightly felt for swelling, however she was also taking this chance to admire the muscular definition across Jane's back as well. Although Maura was fit, and overall a petit woman she had never managed to get the level of definition that Jane had.

"So Doc what's the diagnosis?" Jane chirpily chimed in causing Maura to jump ever so slightly.

Placing the shirt back down she replied:

"Looks ok to me, average swelling for what id expect, still fairly bruised, but that's natural, just try not to pull your stitches again" Jane sat on the couch, much calmer now. And now that all of that had been dealt with she could question a few things.

"Maura why are you in yesterdays clothes? And why did I find you asleep on the couch, I mean I'm glad you did cause it was a lot closer to shuffle to, but you have a perfectly good bed in the spare room"

"I must have just crashed last night, I was up working for a bit, I couldn't switch off, which is an odd phrase, because one never actually switches 'off', plus thankfully it worked out because you needed me this morning" Maura knew that she had begun to ramble, but she couldn't tell Jane that she had stayed on the couch purely incase she was needed. One because she knew Jane would feel guilty and two because Maura didn't understand herself why she felt the need, Jane could have reached her easily if she was in the bedroom, it was only across the hallway. But Maura couldn't have faced staying in a bed; all alone, it was hard enough being on the sofa alone, after a week of being with Jane surrounded by the general noise and company of the hospital. A whole bed just seemed like too much of a lonely prospect.

Jane wasn't completely convinced but decided not to push it too much,

"I hope Jo Friday and bass didn't keep you….wait where are they?" Jane looked around the room wondering how it had taken till now for her to realize. Maura sat down beside her placing her hand on Jane's knee and giving it a light pat

"Korsak is looking after them, it seemed sensible, both for hygiene and so that you cant sneak out and take Jo for a walk before you're ready" Jane couldn't help but smirk, Maura knew her too well.

XXXXX

The morning went by slowly for Jane. After pulling her stitches she was left in a lot more pain than she wished to be in. Maura provided her with more prune juice than she thought possible, and even though she kept apologizing for having to do it Maura had so many medical processes to go through; taking blood pressure, temperature, checking the swelling etc and making detailed notes on absolutely everything. Although Jane hadn't had to do much herself she had found it all very draining, and so when Maura asked if it was ok to pop in the shower Jane nodded and decided to curl up on the sofa and just forget everything.

Maura had returned to the living room, her hair still up in a towel, to find Jane peacefully asleep, she looked adorable, lightly breathing in and out, as if none of events in the last week had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane stirred slightly before waking up on the couch, it took her a moment to work out where she was and why she was here, before realizing she must have dozed off, Maura had told her before that this was likely something about the body repairing itself when, some level of some chemical was lower and…. honestly she had no idea but she assumed that Maura was right as she often was.

She went to sit up until she felt that there was something leaning against her, wait no, someone. Jane couldn't help but let a small smile escape when she saw Maura asleep against her good side, she must have been shattered, she had done so much in the last week and with such little sleep, Jane knew she couldn't have done any of this without her, and so decided not to wake her.

Instead she gently wriggled into a laying position and with her left arm pulled the blanket off from around the back of the sofa where it had been returned too earlier today and covered her and the sleeping doctor. Not knowing what to do with her arm now she simply rested it on Maura, which unconsciously encouraged her to cuddle into Jane more. Jane of course didn't mind, in fact she liked the closeness, as well as knowing that Maura was safe, and was getting the rest she deserved.

And so Jane slowly drifted back into a calm sleep easily with Maura cuddled in to her, their breathing becoming synchronized as she left reality behind.

XXXXXX

Both women woke up to Maura's phone going off, without opening her eyes Jane passed the buzzing phone from the table to Maura who also showed no effort in moving any great amount to take the call.

"Isles here…. Oh that's great, thank you….its going as well as can be expected…ill keep you posted…thank you again…bye" Maura put the phone down and snuggled back into Jane who's arm was still around her. It was then that she realized what was going on and where she was, forcing her to sit up and wriggle away from Jane

"Oh my god Jane I'm so sorry! I wasn't putting any extra pressure on your side was I?" guilt hanging heavily from every syllable

"Not at all, it was fine Maur, I would have moved you if it had been causing me pain" Jane smiled, truth be told Jane had felt far more comfortable and safer being with Maura than she would have been in the bed alone, but she didn't want to tell Maura that, knowing that she had slept on the couch after giving Jane her bed. And allowing Maura to sleep when she obviously needed it was the least Jane could do.

"Who was that on the phone?" Jane questioned knowing the answer already.

"It was Korsak, just checking in on us, bless him"

Jane hated her friends and colleges knowing that she needed to be looked after; although she thought it was sweet that they cared she didn't want them to think of her as vulnerable. Especially Korsak, since he had been the one to hold her together after rescuing her from Hoyt she felt that she had to prove to him that she was just as tough, if not tougher, that she had been before. And so, because of her embarrassment she decided a change of subject was needed:

"So when can I shower, cause it's driving me in insane, its been ages since I had a proper shower…. and sink washes do not count" Jane continued seeing that Maura was going to try and prove her wrong her sentence

"You can't even put your hands on your head without inflicting pain how are u going to wash your hair?" Maura knew that Jane would have some sort of smart answer however she never expected the one that she gave

"You could do it! I mean you could patch up my wounds so they were waterproof and then I don't know… keep your eyes closed or something…" what had started out as a great plan had quickly lost its strength, she knew that there was no way Maura could help wash her without actually…seeing her.

Before Jane could think of a way to improve the plan Maura darted out of the room exclaiming "I have it!" leaving Jane completely confused as to what she had because as per usual Maura didn't share her train of thought, expecting Jane to instantly know how she had arrived at her conclusion.

Jane's face dropped as Maura entered the room holding a hanger and from it hung a summer bikini….a baby blue, patterned bikini!

"really?!" Jane was so far beyond unimpressed at the summer bikini. She had never worn one before because unlike other women Jane preferred actual clothes that had some material to them.

"What? its perfect, you will be covered and you'll look good" Maura had her usual smile when she was completely naïve to just how much Jane hater her plans.

"No!" Jane folded her arms and sat sulking on the couch

"Fine then you can wait for a shower until you regain full movement and are capable of doing it yourself, you'll only have to wait about another two weeks or so"

Jane knew that Maura's smile was one of victory, and so without saying a word she slowly pulled herself from the couch and took the hanger from Maura, grunting in disapproval as she slowly made her way out of the room.

Jane huffed back into the room, standing in noting but the two-piece. Maura would never know the effort it had taken Jane to put it on alone. Although it did make Jane more grateful for Maura and the fact that she had been helping Jane getting on certain items of clothing.

Maura smirked, not because Jane looked bad, because in Maura's opinion the two piece really suited her, but because Jane had screwed up her face, like when you dress up a child and they really want to be in their muddy jeans and trainers.

"Tell anyone about this and you're dead!" Jane huffed again as she walked over to Maura so she could prepare her for the shower. She stuck an extra large waterproof blue plaster over the entrance and exit wounds lightly ensuring that they were stuck down properly, causing Jane to wince at the light prodding

"you sure you're up for this?" Maura was hoping for Jane to say that she had reconsidered because this shower was definitely AMA- 'against medical advice', or as Jane had mocked 'against Maura's advice' but Maura knew what Jane's answer would be.

"Yes Dr isles I'm sure I can handle a shower!" Jane's tone confirmed to Maura that there would be no talking her out of it. However the second part of the sentence pleased Maura more than if Jane had listened to her advice and not showered:

"and anyway you'll be there to support me, what could go wrong?" a smile escaped from Maura, she had always thought of her needing Jane, both mentally and physically she was the protector out of the pair. Although this was only in Maura's eyes, as she had never considered that this feeling may be vice versa, where as Jane knew how much she needed and had always needed Maura. She gave Jane a reason to be careful when she was involved in a dangerous case, she was the one who Jane had gone to for heart to hearts about all sorts of issues, Maura was the one who saved both hers and Frankie's life, and if that wasn't enough she was now caring for Jane in a way that no one else could.

And so both feeling completely grateful to the other, made their way to the bathroom.

XXXXXXX

The moment that the water hit Jane made her shriek and flinch, causing her to grab her side clutching it until the pain went away, thankfully it was far from the worst it had felt so she didn't make a big deal out of it, although concern flashed across her friends face

"Too cold for you detective?" she teased, knowing that Jane wasn't going to back out of this now, and so voicing her concern would be useless.

"Just a bit! Why isn't it warming up?...wait is this the temperature you set it at Maur?"

"Of course, I find cold showers very stimulating before work" Maura couldn't understand Jane's shock at this news

"You have a cold shower everyday? That's just wrong!" Jane turned the temperature dial almost 180 degrees and waited for the warmth to hit her body.

Now came the bit that Jane was least looking forward to, she had already had to have Maura do so much for her, but the thought if needing Maura to help wash her was a whole new level of embarrassment, Jane wouldn't have even wanted her mother to do this. However she knew that if anyone were happy to do it, and wouldn't judge her or think less of her then it would be Maura. And so she tried to relax and simply accept that Maura had control in this situation.

Maura used the showerhead to spray Jane's hair before squirting shampoo onto her hand and rubbing it causing it to foam up slightly. Knowing that Jane would be feeling uncomfortable she knew that she would have to be gentle and try to make it as relaxing as possible, and so she hung up the shower head and began to massage the shampoo throughout Jane's hair.

The sensation of Maura's fingers dancing through her hair combined with the scent of the lavender shampoo was an experience Jane couldn't have even imagined. Her body tingled from the touch, she had received head massages before, well one at least when Maura convinced her to come to a spa with her for a weekend, and as relaxing as it was it was nothing special. Not like this. This was different it was both soft and relaxing as well as stimulating. Jane hadn't realized just how much she was enjoying it until a tiny groan slipped out. Her eyes shot open hoping that Maura hadn't noticed.

However Maura began to chuckle as she rinsed her hands and took the shower head again to wash the shampoo out of the rather red faced detective

"I'm….I'm sorry…I guess it was…relaxing" Jane tried to explain pausing to search for the right words, which was hard because she herself couldn't quite explain quite how good it felt.

"Don't apologize sweetie, I'm just glad that you're not in pain" and Maura couldn't deny that causing Jane to groan had sent a tingle up her spine. An odd feeling of pride washed over her. But she had to push the feeling to the back of her mind because Jane trusted her at the moment, she was vulnerable and more than anything she had to focus on getting better. And so after Maura had finished rinsing the shampoo out she started with the conditioner.

She massaged the creamy lavender into Jane's hair slower than she had with the shampoo. She took more effort to cover every beautiful wave and curl of the at times untamable hair.

Maura couldn't help but enjoy the moment, playing with the ends of the hair, while running her hands through the mass of it, watching as Jane tried her hardest not to groan again even though it was clear that she was yet again lost in the feeling.

Jane had to admit this was far less awkward and embarrassing than she imagined it would be, she loved that Maura made her feel so safe. It was then that it hit Jane that she hadn't been thinking about her stomach or what had happened to her, and that for the first time that she wasn't in pain, she was truly relaxed.

It was this feeling of relaxation along with the lack of fear and pain that made Jane feel as if a weight had been lifted. The warm water washed over her again as Maura washed the conditioner from her hair, filling the shower cubical with a familiar scent that she often caught when being close to Maura, if she leant over her shoulder while waiting for results, when she hugged the beautiful light brunette or when they went running together and Jane was down wind of Maura. It was a scent that she associated with safety, trust and love.

"What the hell?!' Jane exclaimed leaving all other thoughts behind as she received a face full of water from the nozzle

"Oh god sorry apparently there was a lack in my concentration..."

"Yeah ill say" Jane chuckled before deciding that she didn't care if she was meant to be relaxing she wasn't letting Maura off for that, and so flicked water at the M.E. causing her to flinch before she looked down at her now damp dress

"Oh I'm sorry is that a Gucci- Galore" Jane mocked with what was her idea of a posh gesture as if showing off her imaginary dress.

"Thankfully for you it isn't'" Maura's eyes held a playful gleam although there was something else…was it determination? Jane knew now that she was in trouble, Maura had the shower nozzle and Jane wasn't able to move as much as she would have wished to defend herself against a water attack, but that didn't mean that she was going to give in. That wasn't the Jane Rizzoli way. She was stubborn till the very end!

And Maura did just what Jane expected and held the nozzle up to Jane spraying her all over. Jane in true detective form knew how to handle a perp with a weapon when negotiation was no longer an option and so she took the base of the nozzle in one hand and placed her other around Maura's hands using her elbow as a pivot she managed to turn the spray away from her.

"You sorry yet?" confidence present all over Jane's face

"Why would I be, I still have a level of control detective"

And at that moment Jane used the rest of her force and managed to turn the nozzle completely towards Maura, soaking her as she squealed and tried to run away but her efforts were useless as she was in the shower cubical with Jane and so she was stuck with Jane in a space too small to exit safely. Unlike Jane, Maura knew when she was beaten.

"I surrender! I surrender" she laughed

"Oh I don't think so, criminals don't get away that easily after soaking a homicide detective' Jane stepped closer so she was practically against Maura with the plan to soak her completely.

However as she stepped forward she realized just how close they were, and before she could decide whether she should move back she caught the look in Maura's eyes a look of pure passion, but Maura wasn't looking into Jane's eyes she was completely focused on the lips of her best friend. And very slowly she leant in towards Jane, her hand came up and very lightly rested on Jane's hip. Her eyes slowly closing. Jane very quickly became lost in the moment, nothing else had any importance even the sound of the shower was non- existent to her as she too leant in. She had thought about kissing Maura for a dare or if they were both drunk for fun or whatever before now but kissing her in such a moment had never crossed her mind. And yet it felt so right. The moment seemed to unfold in slow motion as the little distance between them closed, their lips practically touching, before…

_Tap tap tap_

The unexpected knock at Maura's front door caused both women to jump, gaining back the distance between them. And as if this moment couldn't get any worse a husky Italian voice followed-

"Jane, Maura, I hope you don't mind, the door was open so I let myself in" of all the people to destroy such a moment it had to be Angela Rizzoli. Jane rolled her eyes as she watched Maura quickly leave the bathroom to greet her guest.

"Great timing Ma" Jane muttered under her breath. Not truly understanding what it was that her mum had interrupted. But knowing it would have been something safe and beautiful. She moodily grabbed a towel wrapped it around her and went to join Maura and her Mother.


	6. Chapter 6

"I made up too much stew and so I thought id bring you girls some so that I know you're eating properly, of course I'm sure Maura's doing a great job of…." Angela looked up for the first time since the two women had entered the room. She couldn't hide just how shocked and confused she was at why both the women were soaked through and Jane was in a towel and a…. a bikini!

"Let me give you a hand with that" Maura took the container of stew from Angela to put the portions in the fridge, completely oblivious to the look on Angela's face. Jane however was far from oblivious, she had grow up witnessing her Mothers shocked face far too often

"Thanks ma…um Maura was just helping me in the shower" Jane had no idea why she felt the need to explain…or to hide what it was that had almost happened. Or what she thought may have almost happened, she was still confused herself about the situation. Although Maura seemed to be fine, just carrying on as if none of the last few minutes had occurred.

"I…I can see that' Angela's tone was one that Jane had heard too many times, worryingly it was the tone that all of her Mother's statements were in if Jane was seen with a boy when she was a teenager. An accusing tone that implied more was going on that Jane was saying.

"Can I make you a drink Angela?" Maura chirped in still completely missing what was going on between the two Rizzoli's.

"Oh bless you for the offer but I only came round to drop off the food I've got head off, and get tea ready, Frankie is coming over tonight' Jane was shocked, usually her mother had to make anything and everything her business, however on this occasion she was actually leaving, clearly so that she wasn't in the way of whatever it was Jane was hiding

Maura and Angela hugged as she left and Jane kissed her mother on the cheek as she told her to give her love to Pa and Frankie. And then almost as quickly as she had entered Angela was gone, leaving the two women alone yet again.

XXXXXX

"Jane sweetie?" Maura lightly placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and stroked her arm trying to wake her gently. A light grumble was the only reply she received.

"Jane you've fallen asleep on the couch, I think its best we move to the bed" Maura's soft tones managed to calmly bring Jane round, although she looked disappointed as she realized she had drifted off yet again.

"How long have I been asleep for?" she questioned rubbing her eyes to gain focus

"Only about an hour and a half love, you drifted off just after tea, maybe the shower was too much for you so early on" Maura had felt guilty when Jane had fallen asleep because she had known that the shower would be physically demanding for Jane, and felt even guiltier that then she had encouraged Jane to get into a play fight- If that's what it was. Although she couldn't deny that it had been fun, and Maura would be lying if she said that she hadn't been wondering what would have happened if Angela hadn't popped around. But she knew that Jane was vulnerable and she had a lot of trust in Maura especially at the moment, so maybe it was just confused feelings of gratitude.

Jane sat up on the couch wincing in pain as she did.

"No, no the shower was fine"

'in fact it was greater than fine' she thought to herself

"I think it's just the lack of sleep at night that's getting to me" and so Maura helped Jane up off the couch and led her to the main bedroom assuring her that her sleep pattern would soon return to normal.

After Jane was all tucked up, Maura went to leave grabbing her pajamas from a pile off her chair.

"Maura?... please don't sleep on the couch tonight, it cant be doing you any good" Jane's voice was so quiet and clearly vulnerable.

"it's ok Jane, I'm perfectly ok on the couch" well apparent from the back ache from being scrunched up on a couch with insufficient lumbar support, she couldn't help her train of thoughts stating this so she didn't say it out loud

"and you need your rest"

"Please…. I think Id feel safer with company, its weird sleeping alone after all the nights in the hospital with your company….it feels… wrong" Jane could barely look Maura in the eye as she spoke.

"If you're sure that t will help" Maura had to admit that she had missed the company while she slept but more importantly she missed being able to keep an eye on Jane to make sure that she was safe.

Jane looked away as Maura changed into her pajama top and bottoms before sliding under the duvet and switching off the lamp. Both women laid there in silence for a few moments on their backs until Jane shifted uncomfortably to lay on her side facing away from Maura. To feel less embarrassed as she spoke-

"Thank you…for….for everything" almost a whisper

"it's ok Jane" Maura's reply also a mere whisper as she rolled over facing the same direction as Jane and placed her hand on Jane's shoulder "I'd do anything for you"

Maura didn't remove her hand, it felt right to be there, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable it was simply right. Jane felt the same however she wanted to show that she too wanted to support Maura and so slowly took Maura's hand in her own and lowered it back down to her hip, threading her fingers through her best friend's. Where hand in hand they stayed. Just like the nights in the hospital Jane felt safer knowing that Maura was there.

XXXXX

_"Shoot him! Just shoot him!" Jane shouted as she was helplessly dragged in front of her colleagues and friends knowing that she was being held too close to Bobby for any of them to get a clear aim_

_Thoughts raced through her head, she knew that she had to act if there was any chance of getting Frankie out of the building in time to save him, Maura had done all she could now, it was down to Jane to do the rest._

_The barrel of the gun forced against her head was causing sweat to pour from her in fear. She had been at gun point before but never at point blank, and the only time she had ever been a hostage was when Hoyt had taken her. And Jane was not about to be at the mercy of yet another man with a God complex. She knew what she must do._

_She forced her eyes shut as she grabbed Bobby's hand praying that he wouldn't react and fire the gun straight away she managed to wrestle his hand and the gun within his grip downwards, she knew that she didn't have the strength to push it away from her and so instead used all of her force and weight to pull it down and in towards her. Her plan was to kill him even if it took her with him. And so as the gun pressed right into her stomach she let out a throaty scream, not one of vulnerability but of power. She then forced his finger against the trigger._

"Jane…Jane!" she was torn from this moment in complete confusion as she was thrown into a darkened room lit only by a small bed side lamp, whilst pain radiated from her lower stomach.

"Jane its ok sweetie you were dreaming, you're ok now" it then became clear that Maura had saved her from having to relive the end of that moment yet again in her dream.

"Oh god Maura" tears began to stream from Jane's eyes as she pulled herself into Maura's arms hugging her knowing that she was actually safe. She was moist with sweat but Maura pulled her in closer and held on to her tightly in an embrace.

"You're ok sweetie, I'm here, I promise you're safe now" as she spoke Maura began to well up, she hated to see Jane hurt and scared, usually the tables were turned and it was Maura who needed Jane for emotional supprt. She kissed the top of Jane's head lightly and continued to hold on to her.

Jane's grip on Maura didn't lessen but she felt safer, she knew that the horrid events of that day were over, and she was in the arms of her best friend, however she couldn't simply put the events behind her, it was another situation that would haunt her. At this moment in time she couldn't imagine a time when she would no longer be scared of those memories.

"Do you want to come to the living room? I can fix us a drink" Maura knew that long term a drink was useless however she wanted to get Jane into a different room where is could relax and try to forget the dream.

"That would be lovely, which one of you 12 flavors of coffee are you going to treat me to?" Jane gently mocked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Actually I only have 7 flavors! And I was thinking maybe a beer was more suitable if you're up for it?" she smiled as she saw a hint of mischievousness enter Jane's eyes

"But I've still got at least 2 weeks or so according to your calendar of recovery until I'm allowed alcohol" Maura couldn't deny that she was happy to see Jane mocking her again, it made it clear that at least she was feeling less vulnerable.

"That's only when im Dr Isles, right now I am simply Maura, and a drink seems like the best idea"

Jane nodded she very slowly lifted herself from the bed with help from Maura before the two women made their way into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Still in pain, Jane simply slumped onto the couch as Maura grabbed two beers from the fridge. Releasing a small _tttsssss _as the bottle caps were removed. She thought about grabbing two glasses but knew that Jane's response would be:

"Really? Glasses with beer?!" with that look that she gave her when she was questioning Maura's ability to be a normal human being. And so decided that out of the bottle would be far more acceptable for tonight.

"Thank you" Jane raised that glass and tapped the neck of hers to Maura's, and taking a, in her eyes, much deserved sip of beer. It was as she did that she noticed Maura's choice of pajamas

"Is that a Boston Homicide training shirt? ….is that MY Boston Homicide training shirt?" the shade of red that Maura turned answered the question for her.

"Oh I didn't think you'd mind, you see Angela gave it to me when I was at the hospital, and I guess I just got used to sleeping in it" Maura felt that this still wasn't enough of an explanation and so continued to ramble picking up speed as she did.

"You see my clothes were covered in blood…your blood…sorry that wasn't needed to be said, but after the…incident my dress was covered and so Angela grabbed this from your bag that she had in the boot of her car, just incase there was anything within it that you may need…and well… I guess I have been wearing it since…washing it too of course…I hope you don't mind" it was at this point that Maura decided that she should stop talking and so took a swig of beer to try and calm her down.

Jane couldn't help but laugh

"I wasn't interrogating you Maur, it just looks…cute on you is all" oh god Jane you just called her cute! She thought whilst immediately kicking herself mentally. She often called Maura cute but this time she meant it, not that she didn't mean it the other times just she really meant it this time. It was after this stream of thought that Jane told herself to pull it together as she realized that her thoughts were all over the place.

"so why were you awake already when I…woke up?" Jane hadn't asked purely to change the subject because she was embarrassed, although it did help, but this question had genuinely just dawned on her.

"I….I had nightmares too" Maura looked ashamed that she had to admit to being scared to Jane when she felt she was meant to be the one looking after her.

"Of that day?" Jane asked, Maura broke eye contact and simply nodded,

"Hey, Maur" Jane gently placed her hand under Maura's chin and with her thumb resting on her cheek gently lifted it back up and regained eye contact.

"You shouldn't be ashamed because you were…and are scared- I cant imagine what that was like for you, to have to watch all of that happen, and then having to stay in control and as professional as you did. You're allowed to be scared.

Tears began to well up in Maura's eyes again, but no tears fell as she managed to fight them back yet again,

"I thought I was going to lose you, and I felt so powerless, I was so scared, you managed to protect me the whole time, because I couldn't do anything, not until it was too late…people asked me what they could do to help and what I needed, expecting me to have the answers but I could barely hold it together, I mean you were shot, and I walked out of it all without a scratch…"

"Maura it was down to you using the walkie- talkie that we managed to survive, and completely down to you that Frankie survived" Jane hoped that Maura would realize just how much she had done that day

"But all of that I did hiding behind you while you put yourself in the line of fire"

Maura was getting more and more worked up as she went on about how useless she had felt, and it was killing Jane to see Maura beat herself up over this when in fact she had been Jane's biggest support throughout all of this.

Jane's hand was still under the Maura's chin and on the side of her neck as she continued to analyze that day, and she knew that she had to stop Maura from continuing this conversation and hating herself for how the events had unraveled, and so in one smooth slow motion she leant into Maura and captured her lips in an unexpected yet soft kiss. Maura responded immediately to the kiss placing one hand on Jane's upper thigh as she kissed her back. Both women's minds were focused completely on this kiss, as their lips met and parted in a wave of motion. Maura brought her other hand up to the back of Jane's neck and pulled her in closer. The kiss became more passionate as they both grew more confident and certain that the other wasn't going to freak out over what was happening. Jane brushed her tongue against Maura's bottom lip, Maura of course obligingly allowed the warm beer tasting tongue to enter her mouth to meet her own. Jane's tongue danced around Maura's as the two of them became completely lost within this kiss.

It was Jane that ended the kiss, with one final simple kiss she leant back, smiling softly as she watched Maura slowly open her eyes.

"What…what was that for?" Maura hoped that it came out as she meant for it to and not at all harshly or panicked by the kiss but simply wondering why Jane had chosen to do it.

"To prove to you that I in no way blame you or think that you handled any part of that situation badly. Maura you saved my life, and my brothers I owe you everything, in fact there is nothing I could give you to thank you enough for what you did" Jane took Maura's hand, as a single tear fell from Maura, but not a tear of pain, a tear for how touched she was that Jane was so grateful for her

"I…thank you" Maura began with the intention of telling Jane that she didn't owe her anything, but decided to simply accept her gratitude because she knew that Jane found it hard to talk about her feelings.

Both women continued to drink their beer in silence, but by no means an awkward silence, more a silence of understanding. Jane had her arm around Maura as she leant against her with her head on Jane's shoulder. It was only because of how close they that Jane felt Maura's body inhale and exhale as a yawn escaped from her.

"I think its time that we went back to bed" Jane whispered noticing just how tired Maura looked. Maura nodded, and the two of them placed their empty beer bottles on the table before Maura helped Jane up and they slowly walked to the bedroom, neither of them letting go of the other.

Jane slid into bed first, facing the wall as she had done before, and Maura got in behind Jane. Maura took Jane's hand but it didn't seem enough, they still both seemed too far away, so Maura shuffled in closer to Jane, placing her bottom arm underneath Jane's head and her other arm around Jane's middle, being very careful not to hurt her as she did. Jane couldn't believe just how natural if felt to be in the arms of her best friend, and how relaxed she had felt kissing her. Jane's whole body hummed as she felt Maura's steady breathing on her skin. Maura was completely immersed in the smell of Jane's hair, surprisingly, to her, her mind wasn't racing with thoughts and questions about the kiss they had shared, instead she felt nothing but content. She had felt completely safe and more importantly to her, so had Jane.

And in a moment of pure relaxation and safety they fell asleep still holding on to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane woke up in the morning after several hours of solid sleep, void of all nightmares and any memories of _that _day. Allowing her to be filled with the memories of last night instead, a smile washed over her as she rolled over, expecting to find a still sleeping Maura, however she was greeted with nothing more than half a made bed. Although she was disappointed she wasn't worried and so instead decided to get up and see where Maura was at.

Jane managed to get up with ease, although there was still pain she was doing better than was expected, after two weeks they believed that she would still be on complete bed rest, however she knew that she was no longer in danger and she knew that Maura wouldn't let her push herself to hard. And so Jane felt great, the only times that she caused herself too much pain was if she moved too quickly or laughed but it was nothing compared to what it had been. And all thanks went to Maura for not making her stay in hospital but allowing her to recover…the Rizzoli way.

Jane entered the main room of the apartment where she found Maura dashing about tidying up, well what little there was to clean up, which in Maura's kitchen and living room was always minimal anyway

"Morning" Jane beamed as she spoke, in her mind she would stroll in to the living room, kiss Maura hello and then ask what was for breakfast. However the stunned expression on Maura's face upon her speaking brought home the realization that this wasn't going to happen.

"Oh morning, I hope you slept ok, I was just about to head out to the shops, we…I am out of croissants…I don't even know how it happened usually I always have enough for breakfast" Maura's ramble had hit a speed that Jane had never witnessed before

"Hey its ok I'm happy with anything"

"No, no its fine you need a suitable breakfast, ill just head out to get some" worry was now growing within Jane, was Maura freaking out?! The one thing that Jane couldn't handle would be if Maura freaked out over last night and distanced herself from Jane, especially now. And so Jane walked straight over to Maura placing her hand under Maura's chin just as she had done last night to gain eye contact.

"Maura, talk to me, what's going on in that brain of yours" the fact that Maura was still avoiding eye contact caused Jane's stomach to flip with fear, until finally she spoke

"I…we…last night was wrong…I mean no not wrong but…I was wrong… I'm meant to be protecting you….looking after you…you're vulnerable and I took advantage of that…of you" Maura's words sent relief throughout Jane's body in waves. So much so that she began to chuckle. Of course leaving Maura confused but the unexpected response

"Maura you didn't take advantage, and I may be vulnerable in so many ways but the last two weeks have shown me just how much I need you…how much I want you, and if I've learnt anything its that life is unstable, anything can take it all away and so you need to grab what you want and hold on to it" Jane knew she wasn't very good at these emotional heart to heart conversations but she had a whole speech buzzing around her head. Thankfully she didn't need to continue as Maura leant in capturing Jane's lips.

This kiss was less gentle than last night, but the passion was greater, both of them kissing the other one intensely after the fear that they thought the other one may have rejected them. Maura pushed Jane against the work surface, causing a deep groan from Jane. Passion rising between them. Jane pushed back against Maura and forced her against the fridge/ freezer. Smiling as she did in a way that Maura could feel while they were still kissing.

Maura grabbed hold of the bottom of Jane's pj top and pulling it up, breaking the kiss for a moment as she pulled it over Jane's head, revealing a completely naked chest, and that perfectly toned stomach, her side still padded, but with minimal bruising around it. Maura knew that it would be a scar that would bother Jane, a memory of a day she would rather forget but Maura knew that to her, it would be a beautiful scar of an awful day, but that sent things into motion. She slid her arms round the bare waist and leant back in to kiss Jane just as passionately as before, as her hands explored the smoothness of Jane's back.

Both women now moving together towards the bedroom neither of them breaking the kiss. Jane found the zip on the back of Maura's dress, slowly she unzipped it knowing that as soon as the dress was gone both of them would have gone far beyond the line of friendship. But this didn't stop Jane, in fact it encouraged her, and so she slipped the shoulder straps of the dress from Maura and let the dress fall effortlessly from her body, revealing a white lace bra that hugged the perfectly pale chest of the women before her, and a pair of matching laced panties.

Maura gently pushed Jane back onto the bed, she blushed slightly as her bare back met the cold sheets of the bed. a bed that had been a place of support and safety was now becoming a place of love. Maura crawled seductively on top of Jane her right knee between Jane's legs. Their kiss deepened, allowing their tongues to dance around one another.

Jane's hands wandering all over Maura's back until it reached her bra clasp, with minimal effort Jane managed to unhook the lace bra, sliding the straps down over Maura's shoulders before Maura removed it completely, throwing it on the floor and allowing her bare chest to be exposed. Maura leant back in to kiss Jane, lips to lips, chest to chest, skin to skin. Maura took hold of the waistband to Jane's pj bottoms and pulled them down to her knees, Jane's stomach tensed immediately with the movement, her whole body was throbbing, She kicked off the bottoms as quickly as she could. Jane couldn't deny that she needed as much as she wanted Maura to touch her, the throbbing between her legs was catching up with the speed of her heart beat.

Maura kissed down Jane's jaw line to the pulse point on Jane's neck

"Oh god, Maura" Jane moaned under her breath, of course encouraging Maura to continue with a smile to kiss and nibble the same point. Her hand traced its way down Jane's perfect abs. Before slipping under Jane's underwear band until it had completely disappeared under the material, her soft slender fingers found their way to Jane's wetness, for a moment Jane was embarrassed about just how wet she had become, however all thoughts were thrown from her mind when Maura slid deep into her. Her whole stomach tensed, and the pain in her side didn't even register with her at the moment, tiny groans encouraged Maura to quicken and deepen her motions. Jane began to rock her hips with the motions.

The building pleasure from Jane's lower abdominal radiated all over her body. Jane slid her right hand into Maura's lace panties where she traced her middle finger all the way down the other woman's silky smooth skin. Much to her delight Maura was also dripping with wetness, clear now to Jane just how much desire there was between them.

Jane couldn't deny that she was slightly nervous as she was new at this whole experience but took lead from Marua's movements and so ran her finger in a circular motion over Maura's pleasure spot.

Both women now rocking their hips while the other woman brought them closer and closer to the edge, their breathing becoming deeper and more erratic as groans and moans filled the room.

Jane reached up with her left hand and pulled Maura in for one last deep passionate kiss before she reached boiling point, Maura not far behind her.

Jane's moan came first as her body began to spasm in pleasure, "oh god, Maura, yes! Oh god yes!" it was this sight of Jane coming that pushed Maura over the edge too, "Jane ohhh Jane!" both women felt the pressure release as they both succumbed to the pleasure, groaning and shaking as the heat in the room began to increase

With a deep exhale Maura rolled off Jane and cuddled into her left side. There was complete silence, as they both tried to regain their regular breathing.

"wow...Maura that was….wow" Jane kissed Maura on the top of the head. Maura cuddled in even closer, but Jane could tell that there was something she wanted to say.

"Maura? What's going on in that amazing mind of yours?" in normal circumstances Jane knew that Maura would ramble off on a random tangent that usually left Jane stood admiring her enthusiasm although left her completely lost on the topic. But this time was different, Maura was hesitant.

"I just… I need to know…" Maura couldn't get out her words and look at Jane, it was illogical but she knew she could get it out if she wasn't looking into Jane's eyes. And so she nuzzled into Jane's bare neck, knowing that this was she wouldn't have to be disappointed if Jane looked worried at all after Maura had spoken.

"I'm still worried that this is just because you're vulnerable, that I've taken advantage of the situation and you're going along with it because you have been needing comfort, and support" Maura could feel tears rushing to her eyes, all she could ask herself in her mind was 'how could I have been so stupid to think Jane could actually want me, and now I've thrown everything away'

she forced herself to look Jane in the eye after a Moment of silence only to find the beautiful woman smiling softly at her

"I have been vulnerable, and I do want support, but that's not why this happened Maura, you always make me feel safe, and you always treat me like you have been recently, like I'm worth all of your efforts. You couldn't be more wrong from thinking you've taken advantage of me, you saved my life, and then dropped everything to look after me. I think I've known it for a while, but just didn't realize what it was I was feeling because I haven't had a best friend like you before, but…Maura I love you' and with these three words completely washing away all of Maura's fears Jane kissed her on the forehead.

" I love you too Jane" Jane moved from Maura's forehead and down to capture her lips, as they embraced in a passionate kiss Maura could feel Jane smiling.

Both women cuddled in closer to one another, hand in hand, the whole situation feeling completely natural.

"So…what's for breakfast" Jane chuckled

causing a playful smile from Maura, as she leant in to kiss Jane again.

.  
.

_**Really hope you enjoyed this piece, I'm currently writing another Rizzles fic and so will hopefully upload it soon :) x**_


End file.
